


Kiss of Blood

by Tomuras_Cumsock



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Debauchery, Degradation, F/F, Maid Character, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Soft Degradation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomuras_Cumsock/pseuds/Tomuras_Cumsock
Summary: "P-please, my lady!" Odeta gasped, her thighs quivering. Alcina grinned as her hand inched further up Odeta's skirt, her sharp nails drawing thin red lines across Odeta's skin."Hm?" Alcina cooed, "what was that my little butterfly?" She purred, her fingers reaching the edge of Odeta's underwear, teasing at the hem.Odeta bit her lip and closed her eyes, heat flooding her stomach.
Relationships: Alcina Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) - Relationship, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Original Female Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	Kiss of Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally the fantasy for my partner and. I'm telling you right now, Odeta is gonna get RAILED. Also, since I have no idea the names of Lady Dimitrescu's 'daughters' except for Daniela, I'm naming them! When and if they come out in canon, I'll change it :)

Odeta trembled against the harsh cold, burying her face deeper into her thick knitted scarf. The red material did little to warm her, as her breath made the scarf damp and then cooled into a breath-smelling chill of slick almost ice. 

Her boots crunched in the snow as she made her way up the staircase towards Castle Dimitrescu, the chill was seeping into her leather boots and making her toes numb with cold. Her shoulders trembled, both with the cold and the effort to haul her suitcase up the ridiculous set of stairs. 

Inwardly, she was cursing herself for not taking up the nice taxi driver's offer to aid her with her things. But with the cold and a snowstorm blowing in, she could tell that he didn't want to be out here any more than she did. So she bid him farewell and tried not to notice the twisting in her stomach at the absolute look of pity he was giving her. 

It was as if he was sending her to her grave. 

"No," Odeta mumbled, shaking her head, "this is a good change!" She grunted as she reached the final plateau of the staircase and waddled towards the massive double doors of the castle. Her hands shaking from the cold, she set down her suitcase and grasped the massive brass knocker in the shape of a snarling wolf, and yanked on it. 

The ring creaked with the strain, and Odeta's arms shook with the effort to pull it up. When she let it go, the knocker swung forward and smacked against the thick brass plate with a thundering ' _CRACK_ ' that had Odeta wincing. 

The knock seemed to echo around her, cutting through the blistering wind like a gunshot. Odeta only had to wait for a moment before the door slowly creaked open. A young woman, looking to be in her mid-twenties, stood in the doorway. 

"Oh!" She said, her face twisting into an expression of delight, "you must be the new maid, right?" She asked, and without letting Odeta answer grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. Odtea swallowed a yelp, stumbling over her feet as the young woman pulled her through the doorway with surprising strength. It was a strength that Odeta would have expected from a lumberjack and not a rather thin-looking woman. 

"Y-yes," Odeta replied, grasping the edges of her skirt to curtsey when the woman released her arm, "mu name is Odeta Bud, thank you very much for giving me this opportunity."

When she rose from her curtsey, the young woman was grinning at her. Her eyes were bright like a fire, glittering with a sort of hungry lust that made Odeta swallow thickly. Her teeth were very white and very long. They seemed to glint in the orange light from the massive chandelier hanging above and resembled knives. 

"A pleasure," she tittered, "my name is Daniela Dimitrescu. Lady Dimitrescu is my," her lips twitched as if she was thinking of a funny joke, "my mother. She's out right now, but I'm happy to show you to your quarters."

Odeta opened her mouth to reply, but all that came out was a startled squeak as Daniela pulled her deeper into the castle's foyer. The foyer was magnificent, with tall wooden walls that were stained dark and illuminated with brilliant crystal lamps. The lamps flickered as though they were flame, but upon closer inspection, they were revealed to be electric. 

Daniela pulled Odeta up the arching staircase, the rug underneath her feet feeling firm and soft. Odeta gasped, "oh, I'm so sorry, Ma'am, I haven't taken off my shoes!" She cried, pulling back slightly. Daniela's hold was strong, though, and it barely budged when Odeta tried to pull her hand back. 

"Oh, no," Daniela purred, "it's alright! Mother won't mind, and you aren't really tracking anything inside, so it's fine!" 

Odeta's words dried up in her mouth so she just nodded and obediently followed Daniela up the stairs to the second floor. The second floor was decorated with intricate art and multiple busts on thick wooden pedestals. Odeta could faintly recognize the people depicted in marble from her university textbooks, but she didn't recognize them by name. 

Daniela pulled Odeta down one of the halls, stopping at a door that had a wooden face etched into the thick wood of the door. It was a face, with the mouth open in an 'o' shape while the eyes were wide open and staring upwards towards the ceiling. 

Daniela opened the door and stepped to the side to allow Odeta to step in. Odeta walked into the room, looking around slowly. The bedroom was small, with a four-poster bed with blood-red tapestries that were tied up at all four posts. The floor was made out of wood, and it was light compared to the dark walls that were covered in an intricate wallpaper that was lined with gold and red. 

"This," Odeta murmured, "is my room?"

"Mhm," Daniela smiled, stepping in beside Odeta and peering at her with an excited expression. She was still grinning. "Is it not big enough?"

"Oh, no!" Odeta rushed to reassure Daniela, "no! No! It's wonderful! If anything, it's much better than anything I've ever experienced as a maid."

Daniela giggled, doing nothing to hide her glee. Why was she so ecstatic? 

"That's wonderful!" She sang, "well, then, how about I leave you to it them, hm?" 

Before Odeta could reply, Daniela was slamming her door so hard that the pictures on Odtea's wall trembled. Odeta stood in the room for a few moments, and then she started to move. She walked over to her bed and set down the suitcase on the plush surface of the bed. Flipping open the clips, she popped the hood open and gazed into her meager belongings. 

It was simple things. A few nightgowns, a brush made of bone, and a small box that held ribbons that she used to tie up her hair. As she unloaded them, she heard the sound of the wind howling outside her window as the storm picked up speed. 

She put her things away, the clothes in a small dresser that was pressed into the corner. She set down her brush, her fingers resting against the carved handle of the brush for a few moments. She breathed in deeply, running her fingertips along the carvings in the old bone. It was an old brush, the only thing she had been able to take from her after the accident.

Pulling away from the drawer, she continued to explore her room. Her uniform was hanging on the door that supposedly led to her bathroom. It was a long dress, long enough for the long skirt to brush against her ankles when she walked. There was a white apron on the front of the black dress, and when she pulled up the skirt she found a thin petticoat underneath the skirt. 

It was incredibly well made, with high-quality fabric that was thick but not heavy. There was a bonnet-like cap hanging on the curve of the hanger, and when Odeta pulled it down to examine it further she found a small brooch that was clipped to the silk ties that would tie the cap together. 

Was she meant to wear this while she worked? She drifted into the bathroom, looking at her face in the mirror. Her skin was pale from the winter months, and her eyes were a deep brown that was nearly black in the dim light. Her dark brown hair was tied up behind her head, curled into a tight braid. She pulled the pin that kept her hair together and pulled it out. Her long hair slowly unraveled and fell against her shoulder in loose waves. 

She pushed her fingers through her hair slowly, feeling her smooth hair flutter between her fingers. After pulling her hair back behind her shoulders, and took up the cap and pulled it onto her head. She fastened the silk straps that were under her chin. 

The cap was frilly at the edges, hemmed with lace that looked like little snowflakes against her hair. The cap was puffy at the top, perhaps where her hair would fit so it wouldn't be in her face. Humming, she untied the silk and brought the cap back into her bedroom where she hung it up with the rest of the dress. 

When she turned, a thick piece of paper caught her attention. There was a small pile of papers on her bedside table. Had they always been there? She walked over and picked it up, reading over the delicate handwriting that adorned the thick, expensive paper. 

_Dear Miss Odeta Bud,_

_I must thank you for making the journey out for my humble abode. My name is Alcina Dimitrescu, the Countess of Dimitrescu castle. Now that you've come to work here, it is very important for you to know the rules that I have laid out in my home to keep the peace, as well as what I expect from you in terms of work. I'm sure that you'll have no trouble following these rules, my dear. Know that there will be repercussions for not following these rules, and they are kept in place only to keep you safe while working for me._

_Rule #1: Keep the windows closed and the curtains drawn._

_Rule #2: At dinner time, you are expected to stand next to my seat at the front of the table and serve my daughters and me when we ask._

_Rule #3: Keep the house clean. My daughters tend to be a bit reckless at times, you are expected to clean up after them without complaint._

_Rule #4: After the clock strikes 10 PM, you are expected to be inside your room. You have been provided a key to your room, lock it after 10 for your safety._

_Rule #5: When you go into town to get supplies, stay away from the Churches. There are untold evils that lay within those hallowed halls, do not be swayed by their words._

_Rule #6: Do not go into the basement._

_If you follow these rules, then nothing shall go wrong for the duration of your stay! As for what I want you to take care of in the house, there is a more detailed list on the second paper I have provided for you._

_My regards,_

_Countess Alcina Dimitrescu of Dimitrescu castle._

Odeta pulled up the second paper, looking over the lengthy list carefully. It was usual things, cleaning the windows, dusting every surface imaginable, tidying up usually, and sweeping up messes. When she had properly looked over the papers, she set them back down on the bedside table. 

Just as she was about to move on to searching around more, there was a faint knocking at her door. 

"Coming!" She called out, walking quickly over to the door and opening it. There was a young woman standing at the door, though this time it wasn't Daniela. She looked similar to Daniela, though while Daniela had long golden hair, this woman had dark hair. Her eyes were bright, though they lacked the same hunger that Daniela's held. 

"Hello," she said, her voice soft like a falling petal, "my name is Relia. Mother asked me to tell you that she's requesting your presence in the parlor." Relia said as she stepped inside of the room, pushing Odeta back subtly. 

"She has asked me to assist you in dressing," Relia noted, her lips twitching up into a smile that didn't seem to fit her face, "I assume that the room is to your liking."

Odeta awkwardly nodded, "um, yes, thank you. The room is wonderful, thank you so much. But, but I think that I can dress on my own-"

"Lady Dimitrescu has requested I assist you," Relia snapped, her voice short, "I would suggest not defying her, Miss Bud."

Odeta opened and closed her mouth, and then nodded mutely, "yes, please forgive me," she mumbled. Relia nodded, her gaze not softening as she pushed on Odeta's shoulder. She grasped the back of Odeta's dress, pulling at the strings that were tied behind her back, and yanked them apart. 

Odeta barely had time to react before Relia was stripping her nude. She yelped when the young woman got to her underwear, her face flushing bright red as they were yanked off of her (practically ripped to shreds) and discarded on the floor. She rushed to cover her privates, her face feeling like it was radiating light from how hot it was. Relia didn't seem to have any regard for Odeta's feelings and moved around the room in a rushed flurry that somehow was still graceful. 

"Spread your legs apart," Relia snapped as she grabbed the dress from the door and stomped over to Odeta's trembling form. Odeta did as she was told, her shaking legs spreading apart as her hands dropped from hiding her pussy from Relia's sight. 

"There isn't anything here that I haven't seen before," Relia grumbled as she knelt down and grabbed one of Odeta's legs, pulling it up and shoving the leg into a pair of thin white panties. Odeta moved as Relia guided her, terrified that she could somehow offend the woman. 

Something about Relia, how she walked, and how she regarded Odeta with a mildly-covered disdain, made Odeta feel as though she wasn't as welcomed here as she first thought. Relia stood quickly, holding out a pair of stays and pressing them against Odeta's chest. She hummed, nodded, and then handed Odeta a thin white shirt. 

"Here," she said, "put this on. Then I'll help you with your stays."

Odeta fumbled, the soft cloth almost falling from her fingers as she pulled the shirt over her head and fastened the small buttons together. By the time she had finished putting the shirt on, Relia was back and was behind her, tying the stays into place and pulling so hard that Odeta wheezed. 

"T-too _tight_!" She choked, to which Relia scoffed. She bit her lip and held back her noises as Relia pulled sharply on the stays until they were snug against Odeta's flesh. Odeta yelped, her hands flying up into the air as Relia reached around to her front and grasped her breasts. 

"What are you-!" 

Relia didn't answer, though her hands lingered on Odeta's breasts. They squeezed slowly, rolling Odeta's nipples through the soft fabric of her shirt until Odeta's legs trembled. She whimpered, biting her finger to stop moans from leaving her mouth. 

Relia chuckled lowly by her ear and let go of her nipples. Odeta stumbled, nearly falling onto her face as she scrambled away from Relia. Her hands went to her chest, wincing as the fabric of her shirt rubbed up against her now tender nipples and made them sting. 

Relia didn't seem to see anything wrong with her actions, approaching Odeta and yanking the black dress of her uniform over Odeta's head. Odeta squeaked as her limbs were pulled and manipulated into place, puffing out a breath when the dress was fastened into place. Relia yanked at the skirt, almost pulling Odeta to her knees with her strength, and then did the same thing with the frilly white apron. 

"Can you do your hair by yourself?" Relia asked, looking over Odeta's body with critical eyes. 

"Um, yes, yes I can!" Odeta replied, licking her lips to wet them. Her mouth felt dry as a bone from nerves. Her pussy, however, was as wet as a swamp and trembled with heat. She felt embarrassed at just how wet she had gotten, she could feel her juices soaking into her panties. 

Relia tossed the hat her way and she clumsily caught it, "I'll be waiting outside for you when you're done," she grumbled, slamming the door as she left the room so hard that the walls trembled. 

Odeta stared at the door, her breath coming in and out in trembling huffs. After she had recovered, she shuffled over to the bathroom and brushed out her hair again before braiding it and pinning it behind her head. She pulled the hat on and paused to observe her reflection. 

She looked like any other maid, dressed properly and ready to work. She took a deep, steadying breath, and hastily made her way to the door. When she opened it, Relia was waiting where she said she would be. As soon as she spotted Odeta, though, she turned around and started to walk away. 

Odeta said nothing as she rushed after her, having to grasp her skirts to keep up with Relia's fast walking. Relia led her through lines of twists and turns, so fast that Odeta's head spun with confusion. Finally, though, Relia came to a stop at a tall door. 

"Mother is inside," Relia said, nodding to a pushcart with a pot of tea on it, "don't keep her waiting."

Odeta mutely nodded, her hands starting to shake as she grasped the rails of the cart and pushed open the door to the parlor. 

Inside the parlor, it was incredibly warm. Almost sticky. The walls were painted a brilliant dark red, and the single massive window had the thick black curtains pulled tight together. In a massive dark green lounge chair sat Lady Dimitrescu in all her glory. Her hair was brushed down, resting on her shoulder in dark curls. A large wide-brimmed hat sat on the chair next to her, a single red rose sticking out from the dark silk band around the cap. 

Lady Dimitrescu looked up slowly, a smile curling onto her red-painted lips when she saw Odeta's meek form in the doorway. 

"Hello, dear," she purred, "you are Odeta Bud, yes?"

Odeta nervously nodded, forcing her legs to work to push the cart inside the parlor. The door snapped closed behind her, making her jump and gasp. Lady Dimitrescu's smile grew at Odeta's timid nature, resting the pad of her pointer finger on her bottom lip as she smirked up at Odeta. 

"Why, my dear, won't you serve me some tea?" She asked, her other hand lazily gesturing to the small table beside her where an empty teacup on a saucer waited. 

"Y-yes, Lady Dimitrescu," Odeta choked out, "I'm so sorry that I took so long."

"Oh, not at all my little mouse!" Lady Dimitrescu cooed, "I trust that my darling Relia helped you get ready? I know that she can be a little rough, but she means well."

"She treated me very well," Odeta said hastily, trying to quell the shaking in her hands as she picked up the teapot and poured the 'tea' into Lady Dimitrescu's waiting cup. The tea was thick, unlike any tea Odeta had seen before and was a deep red. 

It smelled faintly metallic, though Odeta just brushed that off. She was in no position to judge someone on their tastes in tea. Especially not such a powerful woman as Lady Dimitrescu! 

As she set the teapot down, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Gasping, she looked up to see that Lady Dimitrescu had stood when she was pouring tea. This was when Odeta realized just how tall Lady Dimitrescu was. She was far taller than any human Odeta had ever seen, towering high above Odeta's pitiful five-foot-ten form. 

Her shoulders tensed up as Lady Dimitrescu rested her thumb on her lower lip, gently pulling her mouth open. 

"Such a cute little pet," Lady Dimitrescu mused, her golden eyes flickering like candlelight. She licked her lips, her tongue snaking out to lap across her perfectly painted lips, "I am so lucky to have such a beautiful maid as yourself, Odeta."

"I-I," Odeta gasped, "um, I'm nothing special!" She weakly protested, her cheeks feeling like little suns on her face as Lady Dimitrescu softly pressed the pad of her thumb against Odeta's tongue, and then wiped her saliva across her lips. 

Without thinking, Odeta wrapped her lips around Lady Dimitrescu's thumb and suckled softly. Lady Dimitrescu released a slow breath, her smile broadening into a grin. 

"Nonsense. You are far better looking than any of the other maids I have hired. And I appreciate just how obedient you are."

"O-obedient," Odeta repeated slowly, "me?"

"Yes!" Lady Dimitrescu assured her, "you're very obedient. You haven't talked back to me, or my daughters even once! Isn't that wonderful?"

Odeta let out a quiet whine as she felt Lady Dimitrescu's other hand curl around her waist and grip at her hip. 

"Aw," Lady Dimitrescu pouted, "my dumb little mouse. Too dumb to even answer me, hm? Don;'t worry, I believe you my dearest one."

Odeta's pussy throbbed, soaking just at her words, she nodded slowly and her breath hitched as she felt Lady Dimitrescu's hand pull up her skirt, her fingers pushing underneath the hem of her panties and rubbing at her hip. 

"Now be a good little mouse," Lady Dimitrescu leaned in as she whispered, "and _squeak_."


End file.
